videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Oods
This page details Oods, both playable and non-playable featured in the MMORPG The Oods!: Object-Head Adventures. Overview "What are Oods?" Oods are a race of tiny, super-deformed humanoid beings distinctive for having inanimate objects for heads. They live in a colorful cartoon realm known as Oodtopia. At the center of the Oods' world is the amazing city of Oodtropolis, where millions of Oods live, work and play. However, they also face constant threat from a sinister, militaristic cousin-race, the War-Oods, who seek to gain control of Oodtropolis and set it up as a central military base to dominate all of Oodtopia. "How can the Oods fight back?" Each Ood in The Oods! feature not only a unique personality related to their motif, but also a set of character-specific maneuvers that can be used offensively against War-Oods or help out allying Oods. Each Ood move is placed in one of four different categories; *'Offense': Offense-type moves are exactly what they said on the package; an attack that deals damage to an enemy War-Ood. *'Defense': Defense-type moves are used to block enemy attacks and reduce damage. *'Assist': Assist-type moves can be used to heal battle damage and cure enemy Malady-type moves, as well as providing boosts to the capabilities of allying Oods. *'Malady': Malady-type moves can temporarily give enemy War-Oods some nasty side effects that you and your allies can take advantage of. However, in order for an Ood to perform his/her move, they would need to have enough MP to spend for that move. Oods can also regain a small amount of MP during their turns in battle. Higher-powered moves can cost more MP, so a wise thing to do when fighting is to save up the right amount of MP for finishing moves. Some Oods come with their own signature tool that fits their motif. "What can determine how good an Ood is in battle?" No information yet List of Oods Electronix *'Teeves' - An Ood with a TV set for a head. By using his Magic Remote to change the channel on his screen, he could use different moves for different situations. When not in battle, he works at the electronics dealership in the TV department. **Signature Tool: Magic Remote **Offense: 4/10 (7/10 at Max Level) **Defense: 3/10 (6.5 at Max Level) **Speed: 3.5/10 (5.5 at Max Level) **MP Capacity: 5/5 (10/10 at Max Level) **Moves: ***'Superhero Slam' - Offense-type - Teeves changes the channel on his screen to a superhero show, as he dons a cape and performs a powerful diving attack. MP Cost: 5 ***'Magic Remote: Power Up' - Assist-type - Teeves uses the Magic Remote to boost his allies' offensive capabilities until the battle ends. MP Cost: 2 ***'Magic Remote: Snail Speed' - Malady-type - Teeves uses the Magic Remote to inflict a speed-loss status effect on enemy War-Oods. MP Cost: 3 *'MacPeesee' - An Ood who works at the local computer repair shop, he is considered to be a real nerd because of his intellect, especially in generally anything computer-related. Plus, he tends to run fast when startled greatly or frightened. What he lacks in offense and defense he makes up for in effective Assist- and Malady-type moves. **Signature Tool: Khaotic Keyboard **Offense: 2/10 (5/10 at Max Level) **Defense: 2/10 (5/10 at Max Level) **Speed: 3.5/10 (6/10 at Max Level) **MP Capacity: 8/8 (12/12 at Max Level) **Moves: ***'Keyboard Smack' - Offense-type - MacPeesee swings his Khaotic Keyboard at an enemy to perform a clubbing attack. MP Cost: 2 ***'Khaotic Keyboard: Worm' - Malady-type - MacPeesee sends out a self-replicating worm to inflict a disorientation status effect on enemies. MP Cost: 2 ***'Khaotic Keyboard: Antivirus' - Assist-type - MacPeesee deploys an antivirus program that increases the offense and defense of himself and allying Oods by 2 units. MP Cost: 3 *'Ms. Dolby' - A female audio speaker Ood who works at the music shop in Oodtropolis. Don't let her sweet personality fool you, she can be fearless if needed! **Signature Tool: None **Offense: 3/10 (6/10 at Max Level) **Defense: 3/10 (6/10 at Max Level) **Speed: 4/10 (6/10 at Max Level) **MP Capacity: 6/6 (10/10 at Max Level) **Moves: ***'Sonic Blast' - Offense/Malady-type - A hybrid-typed move that not only deals damage, but also temporarily deafens enemy War-Oods. MP Cost: 4 ***'Lullaby' - Malady-type - Plays a soothing lullaby from her speaker head to make her enemies fall asleep. MP Cost: 2 ***'Motivational Tune' - Assist-type - Plays an upbeat rockin' tune that motivates her allies to do their best, increasing their base stats by 1.5 units. MP Cost: 3 *'Captain Console' - A superhero-themed game console Ood who runs the most popular game shop in Oodtropolis. Seeing the threat posed by the War-Oods to the city, especially his shop, he joins the fight to save the day! **Signature Tool: None **Offense: 3.5/10 (7/10 at Max Level) **Defense: 4/10 (8/10 at Max Level) **Speed: 4/10 (8/10 at Max Level) **MP Capacity: 7/7 (14/14 at Max Level) **Moves: ***'Joystick of Justice' - Offense-type - Captain Console summons a massive joystick controller to drop down upon enemies and flatten them to deal damage. MP Cost: 5 ***'MP Gain Booster' - Assist-type - Captain Console fires an energizing beam at allying Oods so that they'll gain back more MP than normally, allowing them to build up for higher-cost moves. MP Cost: 1 ***'Poison Game-Shroom' - Malady-type - The captain throws a pixel-ey poison mushroom at an enemy to inflict the poison status effect. MP Cost: 2 Section not complete Foodsters No information yet Business Dudes No information yet Listings not complete yet Category:Lists Category:Pages by JustAlex93